Life is a Learning Experience
by HogwartsPrincess11587
Summary: Seeking refuge from her violent father Tessa, Draco's childhood friend, is taken in by Harry and Draco. Little do they know that the events to come will change their lives forever. Established Drarry relationship. M rating to be safe in later chapters. Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! _

_I've never done this before so please forgive the cliche storyline. Characters you recognise are the wonderful work of J.K Rowling, those you don't are mine. Anyway enjoy and please review - feedback is they only way I can improve._

Draco was sick of sitting inside all day so he got up determinedly and carefully snuck up to where Harry was sitting reading a week old Daily Prophet with a slight look of disgust on his face. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him up while Harry scrambled for his wand which once out of his pocket dropped promptly to the floor. "Didn't mean to scare you" Draco said sofly reaching out to smooth the startled expression on Harry's face. "I was just reading about the new pureblood gang trying to continue Voldemorts work. They've been murdering muggle born children as soon as they get their letters. It just frustrates me that his death didn't stop all the hate and pointless murder". Draco sighed then nodded slightly, it really weighed on him that he knew who was responsible but was powerless to stop them without proof. "Lets go for a walk, clear our minds, then we'll come back and work on stopping those sick people." Draco said, gently pulling Harry to the coatstand in their entrance hall. He reached for his charcoal coat and dark green scarf, which he put on being sure to grab a pair of gloves for his pockets. "Really you want to go for a walk, out there in the snow! You hate snow and cold in general. I'm sure there are other things we could do" Harry said reaching across to the buttons of Draco's coat with a cheeky grin. "Yes, I'm sure, I want to walk in the snow and you're coming with me" Draco said swatting Harry's hand away from his buttons then grasping it gently in his hand. Hand in hand they stepped out of their warm house and were hit by a breeze that made them both shiver.

Draco led Harry down their garden path, across a small field and into a little forrest. They walked briskly to avoid becoming cold but were also cautious to remember the way home, they'd explored the forrest in summer but that had been months ago and so much was different when covered in a thick layer of snow. Draco stopped at the nearest tree and carefully drew a love heart with their initials in the snow that had collected on the tree trunk. While Draco was occupied Harry bent down and scooped up a hand full of snow, he leaned against Draco gently kissed his neck then used his empty hand to reach between his scarf and jacket. Harry then slowly reached his other hand up, tipped the snow and ran. Draco squealed then promptly swore revenge and started chasing Harry who was well ahead of him.

Following the foot prints in the snow was easy and he knew he was getting close when he heard Harry shout "Draco, come here quickly!". Draco had known Harry long enough to detect the panic in his voice and continued towards him as fast as he could. Harry knealt in a clearing next to an uncouncious, naked, pregnant woman. Harry had covered her with his coat but she was still as pale as the snow she lay on. As Draco approached he reacognised the tattoo on her ankle and rushed to her other side. He pulled out his wand and cast all the warming spells he knew. The blue of her lips faded to a purple then slowly became more pink." Draco grabbed Harrys hand in one of his and Tessa's in the other" in the blink of an eye they were home. "Get Hermione, now!" Draco said pushing Harry towards their fire place. "We should take her to St. Mungos" Harry said refusing to be pushed any further. Draco frowned "Her parents will know if we take her to St. Mungos and they will send someone to kill her and her baby! NOW GET HERMIONE" Draco had never shouted at Harry before but he was so frustrated he couldn't stop himself. The flash of green brought him back to the real world and he went in search of pyjamas. Once Tessa was dressed he carefully carried her to the guest bedroom and tucked the sheets in around her, he piled every blanket he could find on her. It wasn't long before her eyes opened a crack, they closed again adjusting to the light. Draco sat on the bed holding her left hand with both of his. "Tess, how are you feeling?" Draco asked softly. She took a moment to survey the room before her bright blue eyes met his "Warm" she said smiling softly, the smile was stolen as she moaned in pain reaching to feel the large bump under which her baby squirmed. "I think the baby's coming" she said with a look of pure fear on her face. "Probably, you'll be fine. I'm here and the best witch I know is on her way" He said trying to comfort her.

Upon hearing movement in the lounge room he stood, promised to be back in a moment and left. "How is she?" Harry asked taking in the look of concern on Draco's face. "She's warm but she's having the baby now" Draco said trying to sound calm though he knew he didn't look it. "Oh, I should've though to bring my books about pregnancy and labour!" Hermione interupted. "Hermione, you don't need books. You need to help her, she's terrified" Draco said leading the way to the guest room. "Right" Hermione said more to herself than anyone else "Harry, towels, hot water and a cup of tea please. Quick as you can". Tessa looked up at Hermione, eyes wide with fear and then scrunched her face as another wave of pain consumed her. "I'm Hermione and I'm here to help you have this baby. How far apart is the pain?" Hermione said clearly nodding reasuringly. Tessa looked to Draco who had taken a seat on the other side of the bed. "About five minutes apart" He said firmly. Hermione tried to hide the look of panic but ended up looking like she had swallowed something much too large. "Well you'll have your baby sooner than I expected". The next few hours were a blur of screaming and comforting. The product was a tiny baby girl who lay wrapped in a towel on her mothers chest. "She's beautiful" Draco said placing a hand on Tessa's shoulder. Hermione cleaned up her things and left the room. "Who's her father?" Draco asked tring to judge whether he was being insensitive. "His name was Josh, my father killed him" She said obviously pained by the thought. Draco nodded "I'm so sorry, my fathers in Azkaban so he can't get to me but I never though of yours" the look on his face showed the guilt he was feeling. "You better go explain who I am to your friends, I'm going to spend some time getting to know my daughter" Tessa said taking one of the tiny hands and holding it between her thumb and forefinger. Draco smiled and left.

Harry and Hermione were sitting at kitchen table each holding a tea cup. Draco took a seat and smiled "They're both fine. I'm sorry Hermione but you were the only person I could think of to handle that sort of situation" Draco said accepting the tea Harry had made him. Hermione smiled "It's fine, I've always wanted to deliver a baby so I can cross it off my bucket list" She said with a laugh, Harry joined her but Draco remained quiet as he had never heard of a "bucket list" before. "How do you know Tessa?" Hermione asked knowing that Harry had been wanting to know all evening. "Tessa, more formally Quintessa Arminger, is from an Italian pureblood family that has been in alliance with the Malfoys forever, basically. We were betrothed from birth, we grew up together and both found people we'd rather spend our lives with. Her father found out about Josh, a muggle born, and killed him. She found out she was pregnant and has been on the run ever since, her father has informants everywhere so he knew she was preganant. He wanted to kill the baby and possibly Tessa as well. He found her this morning, they fought and she apparated into our forest and you both know the rest" Draco finished. Hermione nodded taking in the information while Harry took a sip of tea. Hermione stood "I'll go check they're okay" she said pushing in her chair. Draco took Harry's hand and listened "Did, do you love her?" Harry asked a hurt look on his face. Draco sighed with exasperation, "Yes, I thought I did. She was the first person I slept with and she means a lot to me, even now. But what I have with you is love, I never knew until I felt it about you just how powerful it is. I love her but not nearly in the same way I love you, I love her like she's my little sister." He placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips "I love you more than anything" he whispered. Their timing was perfect as Hermione entered the room only seconds later. "They're both asleep, which is exactly what I want to be doing right now. So I'm going to head home. Harry, call me if you need me" She waved goodbye and apparated home. "We should probably head up and do the same" Harry said flicking his wand twice, once to clear the dishes and a second time to clean them and return them to the cupboard. Draco followed.

_Ta-da! Hope you liked it, there is more to come soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,_

_I hope you liked the last chapter but this one, in my opinion, is much better. Once again I don't own HP so I am merely dabbling in this wonderful world. Any mistakes are my own, let me know and I can edit them. Please enjoy :D _

"Morning" Draco groaned rolling to face Harry who was once again immersed in the newspaper. Harry took a moment to admire Draco's messy morning hair, it was one of Harry's favorite things to see. Though it usually meant they had had an extremely different type of long night. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. "Very well, you?" Draco asked in return. Harry tried to smile but the truth was that he had been up half the night trying to work out how to stop the murders of innocent children. "Not as well as you, but I did sleep" Harry said. Draco nodded, being the savior of the wizarding world twice wasn't enough for Harry, he took it upon himself to put an end to any injustice. "Shall I make breakfast?" Draco asked sitting up, he tried to smooth his wild hair by running his fingers through it but it only made it worse. "If you want, make sure you ask Tessa what she wants" Harry said engrossed in the Daily Prophet. "Right" Draco said taking a moment to stretch before putting on his silk dressing gown and heading down stairs. The sound of the baby crying got louder as he got closer to the door, he knocked twice but didn't wait to enter. Tessa lay sleeping while the baby nestled in the towel lay beside her. Draco wasn't sure how she could sleep with such the baby making so much noise, he carefully picked up the baby and it instantly stopped crying which shocked him. Tessa still didn't wake and with a start he realised she wasn't breathing. "HARRY!" Draco yelled causing the baby to wail. He held her carefully in one arm and tried to rouse Tessa with the other hand. Harry took seconds to arrive and kick into action, he tried a spell that was similar to muggle CPR to no avail. He tried another shocking spell but it didn't work either. He resorted to performing CPR after multiple shocking spells didn't work. Draco sat against the wall a look of utter horror on his face. He then had an idea and got to his feet as fast as he could while holding a baby. He rushed upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed Harry's muggle phone, he had only used it once before but knew how to make calls. Harry had given up CPR out of exhaustion when Hermione arrived and Draco had resumed his spot on the floor. Hermione assessed the scene before commenting "I'm sorry but no magic can bring her back without the sacrifice of the person she loved, Josh. He's already dead, at least they can be together now" she said crouching next to Draco who couldn't help but let tears slide down his face. "What about her?" Draco asked gesturing to the sleeping baby in his arms. "Wizarding Law states that when a parent dies in a home rather than hospital the owners become guardians as long as they are of age and mentally stable" Hermione recited, she had never known when memorizing the passage that it would apply to anyone she knew. "She doesn't even have a name" Harry said before placing his head in his hands. The baby made a gurgling noise then resumed sleeping. "Yes she does, her name is Avielle" Draco said looking intently at her little face. "We should bury her" Hermione said looking at Tessa who lay as though she was still sleeping. "Where?" Harry asked looking to Draco, he had known her best and therefore should know her wishes. "Near the ocean, she loved it there" Draco stood leaning against the wall for support. "Hermione, can you look after her while we bury Tessa?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded and took the baby from his arms. Harry took Draco's hand and Draco held Tessa's as they apparated to the only beach Harry could think of. Tessa was buried next to Dobby, with a gravestone that read:

_Here Lies_

_Quintessa 'Tessa' Arminger_

_Reunited at Last_

They arrived home just after midday and found Hermione trying to calm Avielle who was crying incredibly loudly. "I didn't know something so little could make such a huge noise" Hermione said handing Avielle to Draco who took her reluctantly. She was no longer wrapped in a towel but rather was wearing a simple pink sleeper (_A.N - Wondersuit, Coverall...Whatever the baby suits with feet and full length sleeves are called in your country_). It looked huge on her tiny body but at least it provided more comfort and warmth than the towel she had spent the first night of her life wrapped in. She stopped screaming and made soft gurgling noises instead as Draco rocked her softly. Hermione frowned she had always hated having someone be better at something than her, especially Malfoy. "Is there some sort of paperwork we have to fill out to keep her?" Harry asked knowing that in the muggle world everything depended on paperwork. "Yeah and an interview, but I'll organize that. Are you two sure you can look after her?" She asked to which she received two nods one much more convincing than the other. "I'll drop in this afternoon to see how things are going" She said before Flooing away.

"We should go shopping, she needs food" Harry suggested loving that Draco looked the perfect father image with a tiny baby sleeping in his arms. "Muggle shopping or real shopping?" Draco asked, knowing Harry enjoyed spending hours at muggle shopping centers. "Both?" Harry said knowing Draco hated muggle shopping and often resorted to childlike tantrums if forced to do so. "I'll go by myself. You can stay here and look after her. I'll be quick, she's probably hungry" Harry said knowing that letting Draco stay was the only way to get all the shopping done without a tantrum. "Sounds pretty reasonable, you should go to Magical Mama, Pansy wouldn't shut up about it when she was having her baby." Draco said trying not to let Harry see him grin, he really wasn't in the mood for shopping. "I'll go there first" Harry said grabbing his coat and a scarf, he made sure to pronounce Magical Mama correctly when he stepped into the fire place. Upon arrival at the store Harry was bombarded with the sheer size of the place, it was stacked from floor to ceiling with baby things on crisp white shelves. The map placed at the Floo entrance showed clearly that the place did actually have a system of organization. Harry headed to the section that housed feeding equipment. A sales assistant was quick to spot him and instantly recognized him "Harry Potter what an honor, how can I help you today?" She asked being sure to grip his hand firmly when shaking it, the fact Harry hadn't offered his hand to be shaken didn't seem to bother her. "What does one require to feed a newborn?" he asked letting the young blonde sales assistant lead him down an aisle toward bottles and formula. "This one is the best" She said handing him a tin of formula with a picture of a newborn wearing a pointed witch hat. She then promptly handed him some bottles, book on sanitizing spells and a number of other things she deemed necessary to feed a newborn. From the feeding section they moved to the Clothes section where Harry selected multiple outfits in varying sizes and types. "Now does your little, prince or princess need anything else?" She asked once they had enough clothes for seven days. Harry was loaded to the chin with baby feeding essentials, clothes and a box of nappies. "I'll just buy these for now, I might be back" He said trying to hold all his things while reaching for his wallet. "I'll put those in a bag for you" the assistant said taking things from him and placing them in a bag. He loved that everything magically fit in one bag. Harry paid for the stuff then Flooed home. "That didn't take you very long" Draco said as Harry stepped out of the fire place, Draco was lounging on the sofa with Avielle curled up on his chest. Draco had one hand on Avielle's back and the other was holding up a book. "I didn't want her to scream the house down, but it seems like you've got it all worked out" Harry said placing the bag on the table and unpacking all the feeding equipment he had bought. He carefully read the instructions on the formula then made up a bottle to test it out. Harry didn't heat it but put it on the coffee table so Draco could reach it when Avielle woke. "I'm gonna go have a shower if you're comfy there" Harry said. Draco nodded in acknowledgement and began to rub gentle circles on Avielle's back. On his way to the shower Harry put the remaining shopping on their bed hoping that at least one of the outfits he had chosen fit.

Once Harry had showered he dressed and went back downstairs to find both Draco and Avielle asleep. He took the empty bottle to the kitchen and used a cleaning spell on it before placing it next to the other feeding gear. Harry realised he was hungry because he had missed lunch and set about making himself a sandwich. He then went to sit with Draco in the lounge room. He smiled as they both slept peacefully. It wasn't long though before Avielle awoke she didn't cry but instead made small gurgling noises while reaching out and inspecting her arms and hands. Once he had finished his sandwich he picked her up and took her upstairs to see if any of the clothes he had bought her fit better than baggy ones she was currently wearing. He tried on two outfits before he found one that fit her perfectly, it was a little sleeper with a multicolored owl print. Harry was thankful for the practice he had gotten when looking after Teddy as a baby, in his opinion they always made baby clothes to hard to put on. "Harry have you got Avielle?" Draco called from the lounge. Harry smiled at Avielle turned and called back "Yeah, she's with me" He picked her up and took her down stairs just as Hermione and Ron arrived. "Hello" Harry said handing Avielle to Draco who inspected her new outfit before cuddling her to his chest. "Hey, sorry about the timing I know I said afternoon and it is now evening but I filled out and submitted the necessary paperwork this morning. You have an interview at the Ministry next Monday morning. I did some research and it turns out they barely ever decline guardianship applications" She said admiring Avielle from a distance. Ron stood next to the fire place and tried to blend into the background as much as possible. "Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it." Harry said before asking "Did you want a drink, tea or something?". Hermione looked at Ron who hadn't said a word since arriving, "No, we should probably go, just a quick visit to check you're all okay" she said stepping back into the fire place. The green burst of light filled the room briefly and both Ron and Hermione were gone. Harry and Draco had a quiet dinner before deciding to give Avielle a bath, it was a laughable affair with both men ending up covered in water. They tucked her into an improvised bed - constructed using a large empty draw from their wardrobe and a few soft blankets. They got into be and lay silently for a few moments enjoying the peace after an eventful day. "I'm sorry Harry, I know we hadn't talked about children" Draco began but the raised eyebrow he received from Harry made him stop. "Don't be sorry. My parents died when I was a baby and I was put with awful, abusive relatives, the last thing I want is for the same thing to happen to her. She is so fragile, she needs love, something I'm willing to give her. This might be sudden and I mightn't know her family but I will fight to give her the life she deserves" Harry said grasping Draco's hand tightly. "Always noble aren't you!" Draco said shaking his head in mock disgust. "It's why you love me!" Harry said leaning across the bed to kiss Draco. They parted and Draco continued shaking his head "true" he said wriggling to get comfortable. Harry also got comfortable then turned out the light with a non-verbal spell.

_Did you like it?_

_Pronunciation of Avielle = Ar (like in car) Vee, elle (like saying L) = Ah-Vee-Elle_

_I first heard this name not long ago on the news - sadly it is the name of one of the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary Massacre. RIP to the brave teachers and beautiful angels._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Chapter 3 is finished at last! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy :D_

_I don't own HP :D_

_This chapter is dedicated to Mrs Marcus Volturi :D _

Monday, 9:30am - Ministry of Magic

"As this case is fairly high profile I will not be making the decision alone, a panel of ministry employees has been assembled" The woman seated on the other side of the desk said smiling slightly.

"Miss Arminger was a good friend of yours Mr. Malfoy?" The interviewer asked looking to the blond who nodded before explaining that they had known each other since birth. "As there was no official will left the baby is supposed to go to the closest blood relative, a title which neither of you poses. However you have said that you believe the baby's life would be in danger if this was to occur. This will be taken into account" She said brushing a stray strand of hair to behind her ear. The men exchanged a look before the interviewer continued "Mr. Malfoy it was less than five years ago that you faced serious charges, thanks to Mr. Potter's testimony the charges were lifted. This will also impact the panels decision". Harry sighed and looked at Draco who now held his head in his hands with a look of failure on his face. Harry reached over and took Draco's hand which he then squeezed tightly. "What will happen to her if we don't get custody?" Draco asked still looking concerned. The lady smiled and said "An investigation will be carried out to asses the possible threat to her wellbeing if she is placed with her grandparents. IShe will be placed with a foster family in the short term. If the threat exsists she will remain in foster care until a family willing to adopt her can be found - due to her age it won't be hard to find her a family. For children her age the average time in a foster home prior to permanent placement is one week". At this Draco nodded slowly, he sat up straightened his tie and gestured for the interviewer to continue her questions. "I don't have any more questions so I'll go confer with the panel please wait here" She said excusing herself from the room. Harry stood and pulled Draco to his feet then into his arms, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "It'll be fine" Harry whispered kissing Draco's soft blond hair. Draco nodded and sat up as the door opened slowly, this time it wasn't the interviewer it was an older man with a stern look on his face. "Gentlemen" He said as he took the seat on the other side of the large desk. Both Harry and Draco nodded eager to hear the verdict. "You have been granted custody" he said and both Harry and Draco let go of the breaths they had been holding in. "Thank you, so much" Harry said unable to hold in a grin, Draco looked like he'd just won the lottery and nodded in agreement with Harry. "All you have to do now is fill out this form to officially name her. You can go now, good luck" the man said handing them the papers he had brought in with him. Harry and Draco followed him out of the room hand in hand.

They flooed to their home and told Hermione, who had been watching Avielle, the good news. "Brilliant!" Hermione said dropping the book she had been reading to hug Harry. Draco went up stairs to get Avielle, ignoring the idea that a sleeping baby should never be woken. He brought her downstairs and was happy to see that Ron had arrived. "Hello everyone" Draco said showing off Avielle. "She was asleep the entire time you were away" Hermione said tickling Avielle's tiny feet. Neither Harry nor Draco could keep the grins off their faces. "Might have to make a shopping trip tomorrow, I don't think she can keep sleeping in a draw" Harry said with a chuckle.

Waking in the early hours of the morning to Avielle's wailing was something Harry knew he would have to get used to. He warmed the bottle on his nightstand as Draco got up to comfort the now bright red baby. Once she was fed she quickly went back to sleep allowing them to follow. Reawakening when the sun had risen was much prefered by both adults. Avielle kept sleeping while they breakfasted, showered and dressed. "I'll do the shopping again?" Harry stated knowing that there was no chance Draco wanted to. "Yes please, I'll look after Avie" Draco said pleased that Harry knew him well enough to know he hated shopping. "Okay, see you later" Harry said before Flooing to Diagon Alley.

It was late afternoon when Harry arrived home laiden with everything they could possibly need to look after a baby. Four shops and multiple excited shop assistants meant he probably had enough equipment to care for a dozen babies. A chance run in with Dennis Creevey, the new head of the Daily Prophet, was sure to mean their recent addition the the family would be well known across wizarding London. Harry took his purchases up the stairs and into the empty room next to Teddys. He took out the bulky items first and used a spell Hermione had made to put together the furniture, he then unpacked and sorted the clothes by size and then put them in the cupboard. He knew Draco would be pleased to be able to dress Avielle in the many dresses he had bought. Harry struggled to put sheets on the cot but once he had finished the room had transformed from a home gym/junk room into a fully functional nursery. Harry took some of the nappies into their bedroom placing them quietly on the dresser as not to wake Avielle who was sleeping on Draco's chest. "Rescue me?" Draco whispered not wanting to move incase he woke the baby. "Should we see if she likes her new room?" Harry whispered in reply reaching across to pick up Avielle carefully and slowly being sure not to wake her. "Yes" Draco said following Harry into the room. "It looks amazing!" Draco said opening the cupboard to inspect the new clothes. Harry tucked Avielle into the cot making sure there was no chance for her to roll over. "I think she likes it" Harry said as Draco joined him beside the cot. Avielle's newborn pink skin matched the sheets perfectly. "I do too" Draco said thanking Harry with a hug. Harry waved his wand to activate the baby monitor system before leading the way downstairs. "What do you want for dinner?" Draco asked. "Do you want to cook or shall we order in?" Harry asked knowing Draco loved to cook. Draco gave a startled look before replying "I'll cook, bought food always tastes funny. What do you want?" Draco asked again. "I don't mind, anything you cook tastes awesome" Harry said making Draco beam with pride, his use of both wizarding and muggle cooking techniqes made all his food taste amazing. "Pasta?" Draco asked, it was one of his favorites both to cook and to eat. Harry nodded eagerly before sitting at the table and picking up a copy of the most recent Daily Prophet. "Two more children dead" Harry said sadly, the unexpected arrival of Tessa and Avielle had meant he hadn't kept up to date on the killings. "The Ministry are saying they're doing all they can. I'm going to write to Minerva ask if I can do anything to help" Harry said gathering writing equipment from the corner cupboard. He wrote quickly struggling to keep his writing legible. His mind was racing with possibilities - if students weren't told on their birthdays but rather a week before school began the gang wouldn't have time to track down muggle-borns. Finishing his letter he sealed it in an envelope, Atlas, Draco's owl had arrived and was sitting on a fence post waiting for Harry to open the window. Once inside Atlas flew to his cage and began to eat. Once he was finished Harry gave him the letter and promised a treat on his return.

Dinner was fantastic and they finished just as Avielle began to stir. Harry fed her while Draco prepared her bath. Their baby bathing skills had improved but it was still a two man effort. Once bathed Avielle was happy to play with her new toys on the floor of their room as they brainstormed ways to prevent more muggle-born children dying. "We could escort the letters? or recruit ministry workers to watch their houses or give them vanishing cabinets!" Harry said while Draco shook his head. Avielle gurgled and they were both reminded of her presence. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this with her in the room she might get scared" Harry said remembering something that Hermione had said about muggle crime rates having something to do with exposure to violent television in infancy. "I don't think she understands us and it's going to be difficult to get her to sleep in this mood" Draco said picking up a toy that she had thrown and hading it back to her. "Alright she can stay but we'll talk more quietly" Harry replied. "See the problem is we don't know how they know where the letters are going, even Minerva doesn't know until she writes them. They're transported by Owl Post which isn't trackable" Draco said running his fingers through his hair. "We should accompany the letters and lay low in the muggle dwelling until they arrive, catch them in the act" Harry said thinking about the possibile flaws in this plan. "We don't stand much of a chance of catching them, as soon as they realise they'll apparate away and we'll never catch them" Draco said knowing Harry was trying to come up with a reasonable plan. "If we catch one we can get information out of them that might help" Harry suggested knowing it was a long shot. "You're going to risk life and limb for a maybe! You have to think you're a father now" Draco said raising his voice to get the point across. Harry sighed and looked out the window, it was snowing again. Avielle hiccuped loudly twice and Draco picked her up and began patting her on the back. "We can't do anything until Minerva replies to my letter anyway, let's talk about something else until then" Harry said apologetically. Without a word to Harry, Draco put Avielle to bed singing softly until she was asleep. When Draco entered their room he realised Harry had dressed into his pyjama's and was reading a Quidditch magazine in bed. "I'm sorry" Draco whispered getting into his pyjama's before accompanying Harry in the bed. "It's fine, the whole thing is so frustrating. It's not your fault" Harry said as Draco snuggled into his chest. Harry put the magazine on the nightstand and turned the light out snuggling in return. They fell asleep in each others arms.

_Hope you're liking it so far. I'm really enjoying writing it at the moment so I'm trying to get as much out as I can. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone!_

_I realised there is a serious continuity error in this story with regards to the school year and seasons. The story is set at the end of the year in the northern hemispheres winter (I got that right) but I used our school terms - school starts in January in Australia! So basically I'm an idiot and didn't think about that - I don't know how to fix it so I'm just going to pretend I didn't notice :D Sorry._

_Characters you recognize aren't mine, they belong to J.K Rowling._

"Minerva wants a meeting" Harry said after opening the letter and reading it carefully, Draco jiggled Avielle who was crying loudly once again. "You stay here with her and I'll go" Harry said thinking practically. "You're going to leave me here with a screaming baby!" Draco said a look of faux outrage on his face. "Yep, she likes you more anyway" Harry said taking Avielle's hand, to his surprise she momentarily stopped crying. As soon as Harry released her hand the wailing began again. Draco grasped her hand and again the sharp noise ceased. Pleased with his solution Draco fare welled Harry with a smile and a kiss.

Arriving in Hogsmeade a second later made Harry shake his head and stumble slightly, despite the thousands of times he had apparated he never got used to the feeling. Walking to Hogwarts in the snow gave him time to clear his mind. Passing through the empty corridors brought back pleasant memories of the years he had spent exploring the castle as a child. Entering the headmistresses office Harry noticed that the decorations had changed greatly since her appointment. The scarlet curtains were open, held back with gold braid, revealing the vast grounds of the school. The pale colour of the wooden furniture gave the room a cosy feeling. "Harry, it's been too long" Minerva said getting up from the desk chair to greet her guest. "It has been" Harry replied with a soft smile. The aged witch gestured for Harry to sit on one of the comfortable chairs near the fireplace. Harry reacognised the chairs were the same as those in the Gryffindor common room. "It is a shame that we meet under these circumstances" Minerva said taking a seat in the empty chair. "It is but the killings cannot continue - five innocent children so far and certainly more if we don't do something soon" Harry said a solemn look on his face. "Since Voldemorts downfall records have been restored and we have had a staggering increase in muggle-born enrollments. Last year we had twenty-three" She said to Harry's surprise, he had never heard her say the Dark Lord's name before. "Do we know how many more to expect this year?" Harry asked. "I only find out about enrollments the day of each child's birthday, there is no way to foresee how many muggle-born students will be attending next year" Minerva said, it was obviously something she had put a lot of thought into. "So instead of sending the letters compile a list and notify them a week before term begins? It's enough time to purchase school equipment and it means no more killings" Harry said wondering if the idea was too simple to be the solution to such a big problem. "I tried that with the latest victim, Lucas Moore. I didn't send his letter and the next morning he was found dead in his bed" She said a look of great sadness on her face. Harry rubbed his face with both hands trying to work out how the gang could possibly know. "So you didn't send anything to him?" Harry asked with a confused look. "Not a thing" She replied, "I though the owls must be being tracked, though it's said to be impossible, so I decided to test the theory. I have no idea how they're finding out" Minerva said looking to the window as an owl arrived. She got up and admitted the owl taking the letter from it's claws, it flew off allowing her to close the window. She placed it on her desk before taking her seat again. "I can't see any option but to send ministry workers to guard the next muggle-born child who receives a letter. If they apparate into the house and keep a low profile we may be able to catch them in the act. I don't work at the ministry by I volunteer to oversee this plan" Harry said a look of true Gryffindor determination on his face. "I'll talk to the minister about it this afternoon" Minerva said with a stern nod. "I hear congratulations are in order, a baby girl I believe?" She said losing the tone of superiority and instead assuming a friendly one. "Yes, she isn't biologically ours but we do have full custody. Her mother, a friend of Draco's, died shortly after she was born. Draco named her Avielle" Harry said happy to take his mind off the previous topic. "Avielle, that's pretty and unique, I've never heard it before. I can't wait to meet her and I certainly can't wait to have her here as a student" She said with a smile. "Her mother had a doll called Avielle when she was a child, Draco remembered it" Harry stated. "We were talking of having a party to introduce her, you're more than welcome to attend" He said remembering the discussion he had had with Draco the night before. "It would be an honor" She replied "owl me the date, time and location and I'll be there." Harry promised to do so as soon as he knew himself.

"How did it go?" Draco asked from the lounge where he sat holding a sleeping Avielle, putting aside a wizarding magazine on potion making. "It isn't the owls - she didn't send the most recent letter and the kid was found dead anyway" Harry said knowing that it had seemed the only way possible. Draco looked shocked for a moment "So how are they finding out?" he asked, the possibilities now limited significantly. "No idea, Minerva is going to try to convince the ministry to form a task force to guard the children" Harry said. Draco agreed that it was the best course of action. They talked about the gangs ability to find the children before Harry mentioned that he had invited Minerva to Avielle's welcome party. "I said it was something we should do not something we're going to do! When did you say it was?" Draco asked knowing he needed to do some serious cleaning around the house before they had any guests. "I didn't, I'll owl her when we know, no rush" He said wondering why Draco always thought he made hasty decisions. "Okay that's fine then" Draco said apologetically, reaching to grasp Harry's hand. "Lunch?" Harry asked as his tummy rumbled. Draco smiled and pointed to Avielle who was asleep, her small body held in his left arm. "We should go out, to one of the cafe's at Diagon Alley" Draco said with a smile, he preferred bought food to anything Harry cooked. Harry looked confused "There'll be photo's in the next Daily Prophet" Harry said knowing Draco loathed being in the spotlight as much as he did. "You could ask a favor of Dennis - no photos until the party, so that our friends and family get to meet her first" Draco suggested knowing Dennis would do absolutely anything for Harry. "Okay, I'll owl him before we go" Harry replied grabbing a scrap of paper to write on.

_Next chapter is Avielle's party! Who do you think should be invited? Leave a review with any requests :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ta-da! I hope you're enjoying it but I'm not sure because I only have one review (big hint guys = reviews make me write faster!). _

_Once again Harry Potter belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling_

"Harry have you seen that cookbook Mrs. Weasley gave us?" Draco asked searching through what had once been a study but was now largely referred to as their junk room. "No, have you seen Avielle's white headband?" Harry called in reply. The house was a mess and they were hosting a welcome to the family party for Avielle in less than two hours."It's on the Laundry shelf" Draco replied pulling the cookbook from the bottom of a pile of papers which with the aid of a sticking charm remained upright. Harry had been assigned baby duty and was responsible for bathing and dressing Avielle as well as making sure she didn't get anything on her dress. Draco on the other hand was in charge of catering. They were both rushing around trying to perform their respective tasks while occasionally casting cleaning spells to ensure everything was perfect. Harry carried Avielle carefully to the Laundry grabbed her headband and wrapped it around his wrist so it couldn't get lost again. If the weather hadn't been so dreadful they would have held the party outdoors but heavy snow and sleet made it impossible. Placing Avielle in her bouncer seat Harry went to the kitchen to make sure there were at least two pre-made bottles in the fridge.

Draco was waving his wand erratically and an assortment of cakes and biscuits were landing perfectly on plates, stands and platters that took up most of the bench space in their small kitchen. Harry smiled at the look on Draco's face, he loved it when Draco concentrated, if one was patient enough to quietly watch him, occasionally his tongue would poke out the bottom left corner of his mouth. Avielle began to whinge and Harry was quick to resume his duty. Not long later Hermione and Ron arrived this time by apparition rather than Floo. "I just wanted to come early and see if I could help out" She said kneeling down to smooth Avielle's pale hair. "We're almost ready, just need to transfigure that stack of books into extra chairs" Harry said pointing to the pile of muggle classics Draco kept beside his favorite lounge chair. "How are you Ron?" Harry asked realising he had been neglecting his best friend, they had barely spoken since the Quidditch World Cup two months earlier. "I'm well, work is good, the Cannons aren't doing as well as I would have hoped this season" Ron said rapidly transferring from awkward to friendly. Harry nodded no matter how many games they lost Ron would always support the Chudley Cannons. "They'll do better now they've kicked Horwill, he always was the worst thing that happened to them" Harry agreed. Hermione had finished transfiguring the books and was using a set of small dragon ornaments to make cushions. Draco was levitating the various plates to the table which soon looked as if it belonged in a bakery.

Harry and Ron continued to talk Quidditch until the doorbell rang and Harry left to invite in Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy was wearing his favorite shirt which depicted Harry fighting Voldemort. The shirt moved and soon cartoon Harry was standing victorious among a crowd of cheering magical folk. "Teddy!" Harry said lifting the pink haired child up into the air, Teddy squealed and giggled joyfully. Harry whispered instructions to Teddy, who ran off giggling then greeted Andromeda who proudly presented him with a bottle of his favorite muggle soft drink. "Thanks so much for coming and for bringing Teddy, I've missed him the last few weeks but things have been hectic around here" Andromeda smiled knowingly, she of all people had not planned on looking after a child at her age. "Can I see the baby?" she asked already knowing the answer, she let Harry lead her into the lounge and hand her Avielle who had been sucking her foot. A steady stream of people arrived after them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, George, Minerva, Narcissa, Neville, Luna and Hagrid each bearing gifts for Avielle. They celebrated for hours and Avielle was passed around so everyone got to hold her, even Hagrid who went a right shade of green when she roused momentarily in his hands.

Harry was taking a moment to think sitting on the stairs while Molly and Narcissa proudly shared parenting horror stories. Teddy descended the stairs and took a seat next to his godfather, a sad look on his small face. "What's up buddy?" Harry asked trying to understand the protruding lower lip and crinkled brow. "I didn't get to hold her, Avielle. Everyone else has" He admitted hoping he could hold her. "I'll go get her, you stay right there" Harry said launching to his feet. He made excuses about needing to change her nappy in an attempt to free her from the loving arms of George Weasley. George fussed telling Harry that there was no way she needed to be changed again but in the end gave up and handed the yawning baby over. Harry managed to get back to the stairs without any further fuss and Teddy sat broadly grinning. "Come on up to your room, I don't want her falling down the stairs" Harry said to which Teddy replied with a giggle. Harry took a seat on the floor in the middle of the room and Teddy did the same, Harry gently handed Avielle to the five year old and adjusted his small arms to hold her properly. After a few minutes Harry asked "Do you like her?" Teddy looked thoughtful momentarily then replied "She's okay, she'll be better when she stops being so squishy so we can play" It was Harry's turn to chuckle, and he did so wishing he had a camera to capture the beautiful moment. "I'm sure it wont be long until you can play with her" Harry said reaching over to smooth her dress. "Good. When can I come stay with you again?" Teddy asked his eyes suddenly big and bright. "Next week, I promise" Harry said admiring the child's ability to get what he wanted.

Avielle began to cry and Teddy was eager to hand her back so standing up, Harry lifted her carefully, rocked her to sleep and put her to bed. Teddy ran back downstairs to eat more of the delicious triple choc cookies Draco had made. Harry stood watching Avielle sleep for a moment before descending to rejoin the party. In a moment of silence he managed to say "I've put her to bed, she was tired from meeting new friends". Draco nodded from across the room where he was standing quietly talking to his mother. "Harry dear, have you been eating? I know life with a newborn is tricky but if you don't eat it makes it worse" Molly Weasley said. "I have been eating but not as often as usual, it's been busy around here" Harry said knowing that Molly had never found caring for a newborn tricky. "Well you can always bring her round, and I can watch her for a few hours if you need" Molly said almost wishing Harry would struggle with parenting to the degree that she could keep Avielle. "I'll keep that in mind" Harry said drifting into another conversation with Ginny. "She looks like you, I know she's not your baby but she has similar eyes, just a bit lighter" Ginny said. Harry was glad that he had been able to maintain his friendship upon their breakup. "Thanks, how are things at work?" He asked knowing she had been up for a promotion last time they had talked. "Good, I didn't get the promotion but I'm kinda glad, I really didn't want to work longer hours" Ginny said to which Harry agreed. The party continued well into the night. Narcissa and Minerva got on well much to the surprise of Harry and Draco.

When finally everyone had left Harry and Draco magically cleared away the left over food and used dishes. They decided to leave transfiguring everything back to it's original state until morning. Racing up the stairs in an attempt to reach the shower first proved useless as they showered together. Once dressed Harry checked on Avielle before settling into bed next to the already sleeping Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

_Are there still people reading or have you given up? No reviews for the last few chapters :( _

_I still don't own HP :D_

"They aren't so bad" Draco said holding up the Daily Prophet to show Harry. The moving photos depicted Draco holding Avielle while they talked and ate peacefully at their favorite cafe. Harry smiled proud that the world could finally see his perfect little family. "I like them" Harry said pleased that they were on the front cover instead of the tragic death of another child. There had been no further killings and Harry was pleased that the minister of magic had agreed to his suggestion. The task force had not yet been deployed as the one letter in the last week was sent to a pureblood. Harry was pleased but also eager to see if his strategy would work. "I'll put this in the photo cupboard" Draco said putting the entire newspaper in the cupboard. "Good idea" Harry said finishing his coffee, a beverage he didn't usually consume but given limited sleep he felt it necessary. Avielle began to cry just as he finished his coffee. Draco headed up stairs to soothe and dress her. Harry took the opportunity to apparate to the nearest shopping center. He purchased the basics and was back in time to see Draco bring Avielle downstairs. "Any plans for the day?" Harry asked as he put the shopping away with a series of non-verbal spells. "We have tea with my mother at half past ten" Draco said smoothing Avielle's bed hair. "Do we have to take anything?" Harry asked knowing he could apparate back to the shops to purchase the necessary ingredients. "No" Draco said preparing a bottle for Avielle.

Tea with Narcissa was lovely, they sat in the large elegent sitting room looking out on the immaculate garden. Narcissa was excited to spend time with Avielle. "I'm going to spoil her, you know that right" Narcissa said to Draco with a grin. "I would expect nothing less mother, she is your first grandchild" Draco replied. Harry wondered if conversations with his mother would be similar had she not died. "Yes she is. Should I look forward to more grandchildren?" She asked with a questioning look. Draco looked at Harry before answering "It isn't something Harry and I have really considered but I wouldn't rule out the possibility" Draco said being purposfully vauge. Since his fathers imprisonment Narcissa had had nothing to do but meddle in other people's bussiness. "Are either of you looking for a job or are you planning on never working a day in your lives?" She asked with a tone of disapointment. Draco frowned before answering "At the moment we are happy spending time with Avielle, but I have been looking. I haven't found anything interesting yet but when I do I have every intention of applying". Harry nodded it was something they had talked about recently. "Tea has been lovely mother but if Avielle doesn't have her pre-lunch nap she gets in an awful mood" Draco said after a long silence. Narcissa nodded "I understand, you were on a tight schedule as a baby. It's been nice to see you dear". Harry thanked and said goodbye to Narcissa while Draco made sure they had everything they had brought packed. Arriving home they had a quiet afternoon reading muggle fairy tales to Avielle both taking on multiple characters speaking roles. Their often silly voices kept Avielle entertained though they both knew she didn't understand what they were saying.

A loud crash woke both Harry and Draco and they sat up in bed suddenly wide awake. They looked at each other but remained silent listening for further noise. Another loud crash filled the cold night air and Harry reached to his nightstand where he grabbed his glasses and wand. "I'll go investigate you stay with Avie" Harry whispered making his way to their bedroom door. Draco nodded in agreement and went to check the baby who somehow had managed to sleep through the noise. From the window at the bottom of the stairs Harry could see three cloaked figures at the front gate. Two stood with wands held out, they seemed to be casting a spell. The middle figure reached out and pushed open the garden gate. The gate instantly swung back, crashing against the fence post. Harry realised it had been the source of the crashing noise. The wards he and Draco had put up were repelling the three cloaked people, he had no idea how long they could hold them off. Harry went back up the stairs to Draco who was pacing across their bedroom a look of concern on his pale face. "What is it?" Draco asked in a hoarse whisper. "Some people are trying to break our wards, I don't know who or why" Harry replied looking confused and worried. "I'll go look, I might recognize them?" Draco said pushing past Harry. Harry crossed the room and checked on Avielle who was still sleeping soundly. Draco came back incredibly quickly "It's Tessa's dad, he's here for Avielle" Draco said desperately pulling his dressing gown on. "How do you know, I couldn't see his face" Harry said wondering how Draco could be so sure. "He sent me a letter to say that he knew we had Tessa's baby and that he hoped we would do the right thing and give her to them. I didn't reply" Draco said wishing he had spoken to Harry about it earlier. "Right well we have two options - we can stay and try to hold them off or we can apparate to Grimuald place and stay there for a while" Harry said making a note of talking to Draco about the letter when they weren't in immediate danger. "He won't stop until he has her so the safest thing to do is to go to Grimauld place. I'll pack Avielle's things" Draco said heading into the room they had decorated as her nursery. He used a packing spell to put everything into a trunk that was spelled to be bigger on the inside. Harry did the same in their room before picking up the still sleeping Avielle, he held her in one arm as he packed her bassinet and the other baby essentials in their room. He levitated the trunk downstairs to see that Draco had made a stack of three trunks near the fireplace. Draco was casting extra warding spells while Harry packed the baby things from the kitchen. "I'll floo the luggage you apparate with Avielle" Draco said once he had finished casting the spell. Harry agreed and disappeared leaving Draco to levitate the luggage to the fireplace alone.

Harry realised very quickly that apparition was not Avielle's preferred method of travel, she screamed as they arrived in the kitchen of Grimauld place. Harry tried to calm her while using his wand to turn on some lights. Avielle calmed down when she realised she was in a foreign place and began looking around curiously. Harry went into the sitting room just in time to see Draco arrive. Draco immediately tested the wards confirming that they were strong enough to keep out Tessa's father. The wards cast by Dumbledore from the days when the house had been used as the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix remained. Taking Avielle from Harry who was looking at the stack of trunks with a look of frustration on his face. "We should have labeled them" Harry said wondering why they had bought a matching trunk set. "Probably, but we didn't have time, the wards fell as I was leaving" Draco said jiggling Avielle who had started fussing. "Good timing then" Harry said taking the trunk containing the things from their bedroom up stairs. After magically unpacking the trunk Harry returned to find Draco singing to Avielle who looked to be very close to falling asleep. Watching from the doorway Harry smiled, he loved hearing the lullaby's Draco knew. He had the strange feeling that he had heard this particular song before, he wondered if his mother had sung it to him as a baby.

Once Avielle was asleep they both climbed the stairs and put her to bed in the room Harry had claimed as theirs. It was much darker than the room they shared at their cottage but it was the cleanest and largest available. The climbed into the large bed and tried to sleep. After the adrenaline rush of fleeing their home they both struggled. As soon as they managed to drift off Avielle woke them demanding to be fed. Harry fed her letting Draco doze. Once she was fed she refused to go back to sleep instead wanting to play. Harry kept her quiet and entertained until Draco woke and took over allowing Harry a chance to sleep. Their day was wasted as they both took turns looking after Avielle and sleeping. In the three hours Harry managed to stay awake that afternoon he wrote to all of their immediate friends and family letting them know what had happened. Replies arrived steadily that evening each offering accommodation or help to find a new residence. As Avielle slept that night Harry and Draco lay in bed considering their options. "Staying here is the safest thing we can do" Harry said once they had discussed moving back to their home. "I know and until we know for sure that the cottage is safe we're all staying here" Draco announced knowing Harry wanted to go home to assess the damage. After some time for thought Harry agreed. "We can't do anything about it now so we may as well go to sleep" Harry said rolling onto his side. The lights went out and they both slept peacefully.

_Hope you liked it :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy New Year Everyone! I almost didn't get a chance to update this today so consider yourselves lucky! I think everyone's new years resolution should be to review the fics they read (I know, I sound pretty desperate!). I would really appreciate some feedback on the storyline so far :D Anyway enjoy the story!_

_I thank J.K Rowling everyday for the wonderful world she created in the Harry Potter series it is so much fun to write with such magical characters!_

"I have to visit Teddy today, let him know I'm going to break my promise" Harry said at breakfast the next morning. "That's a good idea, it isn't a good idea to have him over until we have cleaned this place up" Draco said. Grimauld place had been used as a temporary residence for years but had never been cleaned up enough to make a permanent house. With their decision to stay for at least a fortnight they had both agreed to spend time cleaning. "I can take Avielle with me so you can get some work done" Harry offered but Draco declined not wanting to give Harry an excuse to stay longer then necessary. "I'll be back soon then" Harry said as he walked into the sitting room to use the fireplace.

"Harry's here!" Teddy shrieked as his godfather appeared in the fireplace. Andromeda rushed into the room from the kitchen a big smile on her face. "I knew you'd visit" Andromeda said taking Harry's coat to hang on the hooks near the doorway. "I just couldn't stay away" Harry said accepting Teddy's hug. Andromeda returned to the room, "I heard about your house" she said picking up Teddy's toys and putting them in the toy box. "Yes, I came to say that Teddy can't come visit until we do some serious cleaning" Harry said and Teddy's grin was replaced with a look that made Harry want to die on the spot. Harry knew what it was like to be without parents at such a young age and he could see Teddy convincing himself that he wasn't good enough. "Teddy, our new place isn't safe for you yet but as soon as it is you can come and stay for as long as you like. Well as long as Andy says you can anyway" Harry said crouching down so that he was at eye level with the now grey haired child. "Okay" Teddy said holding in tears. "I miss you and our games" Teddy said his bottom lip beginning to quiver. Before his tears could fall Harry had swept him up in a hug and had begun tickling him. Teddy's tears did fall but not because he was sad, because he was laughing so hard. "I'll take you to the London zoo when you come to stay with me" Harry said knowing it was a promise he wouldn't dare to break. Teddy looked excited and began naming all the animals he wanted to see "I want to see Crocodiles and I want to hold a snake and a Tarantula and I want to swim with Hippopotamuses and ride Elephants". Harry smiled before letting Teddy know that they might not be allowed to do all those things. Teddy agreed that just looking at the animals would be fun. Harry promised to send Teddy a letter as soon as Grimauld place was clean enough for him to visit before he left.

"I'm back" Harry called as he stepped out of the fireplace. He heard the sound of scrubbing in the Hall and he stepped out to investigate. Half a dozen scrubbing brushes were magically cleaning the floor and steps, Harry had to dodge them as he made his way into the kitchen. "That didn't take you long" Draco said, visiting Teddy often took all day. "I didn't want to have you slaving away all by yourself" Harry said watching Draco cast cleaning spells. "I thought you loved making me feel like a house elf!" Draco said sarcasically. "Kreacher?" Harry said remembering the old house elf. With a loud crack the elf appeared before him "Master asked for Kreacher?" He said a dull look on his face, his large eyelids were wrinkled and creased making them look much to large for his eyes. "I just wanted to see how you are" Harry replied, Draco snorted and continued cleaning. Kreacher looked shocked momentarily but snapped out of it quick enough to reply "I am good, Master. You have not required my services in years so I have been doing what I want" The elf said with a look that could be considered a smile. Harry grinned "Good, I do need some help cleaning if you don't mind". The house elf nodded eagerly and began cleaning the cupboards. Harry joined in sweeping and mopping the floor, soon the kitchen was spotless. The three of them moved from room to room cleaning until Avielle began to cry. Harry went to calm her while Draco and Kreacher continued. Once fed Harry put Avielle in the baby carrier Hermione had bought him which allowed him to continue cleaning with her secured on his chest. "Latest fashion in the muggle world is it, wearing your baby?" Draco teased when he saw what Harry was doing. Harry ignored the insult vowing to get Draco back at the nearest opportunity.

"I'm done" Draco said hours later "If I clean any more my fingers are going to fall off" he added. Harry agreed, after thanking and dismissing Kreacher they sat on the sofa. Avielle had fallen asleep in the carrier and was snuggled comfortably against his chest. "Do you reckon we've cleaned half yet?" Harry asked to which Draco shook his head "There are two more floors and the attic". Harry sighed it had seemed like an easy job until they had begun. "Can you hire cleaners in the magical world?" Harry asked knowing there was probably an easier way. "You can, but do you really want random strangers going through your house?" Draco answered with a groan. Harry's hopeful look disappeared quickly. "Fine, we could invite our friends for a cleaning party?" Harry said knowing it was a lame idea. Draco looked disgusted "You have to be joking, would you want to clean your friends house?" he said. Harry knew it wasn't a viable solution. "We'll just have to persist, it'll make us better people" Harry said with determination. "Okay" Draco agreed.

_Don't forget to review :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yet another chapter is complete._

_Still don't own HP._

Waking up and getting out of bed was particularly difficult for Draco and Harry the next day. Knowing they had a long boring day of cleaning ahead made them want to curl up under the covers and hide from the world. "I don't want to get up" Draco said snuggling against Harry. Harry gave him his best attempt and a stern look. "I don't either, but we're going to!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. They dressed and made their way downstairs leaving Avielle to sleep. The kitchen smelled amazing and they were excited to find breakfast on the table. There were stacks of pancakes on two plates with a large bottle of maple syrup in the middle of the table. Kreacher was standing on an old wooden stool to wash the frying pan. "Thanks Kreacher, these are incredible" Harry said after claiming the closest stack of pancakes. "Kreacher wanted to please Master Potter" the house elf said trying to be cheerful. Harry and Draco ate their pancakes quickly while Kreacher cleaned the kitchen. "Master, Kreacher planned tea with house elf friends today. Can Kreacher go?" Kreacher asked with a hopeful look. "Of course you can go" Harry said while wondering where house elves could gather for tea. "Thank you, Master. Kreacher will do cleaning until leaving" the elf said as he left the kitchen. Harry made Avielle a bottle and took it up to their bedroom, Draco followed as he had left his wand on the nightstand. Draco fed Avielle while Harry got to work cleaning, the ground floor was spotless so he worked on the bedrooms, study and library on the second floor.

Harry carried Avielle on his chest while cleaning much to Draco's amusement. They didn't know how long they would be staying so they made each of the bedrooms comfortable for guests. Draco delighted in alphabetically organizing the books in the library, he discovered many potions books he had never even heard of. He put aside any interesting looking books promising to read them when he had an opportunity. Harry found a number of interesting letters in Regulus' room, they were obviously in some form of Death Eater code. He read them carefully but couldn't make any sense of them. He packed them along with all the other personal items into a trunk which he would move to the attic once it was cleaned. Kreacher apologized profusely before he left, he promised to hurt himself most severely but Harry had immediately ordered him not to. They took a break for lunch adventuring out into muggle London to find food. They found a small cafe and enjoyed steak sandwiches and salad for lunch. They were given a few strange looks as Harry fed Avielle without taking her out of the carrier but nobody bothered to comment. "You like that thing don't you" Draco said as Harry adjusted the straps of the baby carrier. "Yes I do, it's quite comfortable. You should give it a go" Harry said knowing Draco would never wear the bright red carrier. "No way, I'll pay while you go see if one of those hats fit Avie" Draco said pointing across the street to a shop with a children's hat stand. "Okay" Harry said. He crossed the street and was trying one of the floral hats on Avielle's head when a lady said "She has you're eyes, must have her mummy's hair though". Harry nodded kindly, he couldn't be bothered correcting the lady. Draco had arrived just in time to hear the comment "She has her daddy's hair" He said gesturing to his own pale blonde hair. "She does too" the lady said as she walked away with a shocked look on her face. Harry gave Draco a disapproving look but didn't comment. "This one fits" Draco said taking the white hat with a pattern of pale blue flowers off Avielle's head and into the shop to purchase. Once they had bought the hat they walked back to Grimauld place, Hermione and Ron were just arriving as they approached. "Hello" Hermione called as Harry and Draco neared the front door. "Hey, nice to see you" Harry said digging around in his pocket for the key, he produced the small silver key and unlocked the front door. "We wanted to come see if there was anything we could do" Hermione said as Harry led her and Ron into the main sitting room. "We could go check out the damage to your house or help you clean up this place" Ron said with a helpful smile. Draco brought a tray of tea and biscuits into the room placing it carefully on the tea table. "I think we'll stay here for a while, the house probably has all sorts of curses on it" Harry said. Ron and Hermione agreed that they were better off waiting until ministry workers had a chance to go through the house. "We could use help cleaning but it's boring hard work, you don't have to help if you don't want to" Harry said watching Ron take a third biscuit, they were particularly good - as was anything Draco cooked. "Harry when will you learn that we aren't afraid of hard work!" Hermione exclaimed "We're happy to help". Draco gave snort and said "Happy to clean, you might be now but wait until you've been working for hours and there's still more". Harry nodded in agreement it seemed like a never ending task. Ron looked at Hermione and said "Sooner we start sooner we finish?", it must have been something Hermione said often as she grinned happily. "Let's go" Hermione said helping Draco clean up the tea things.

Kreacher returned two hours after he had left and got straight back into cleaning the house. They had finished the second floor and Harry and Hermione cleaned the third while Draco and Ron combated the attic. Draco and Ron spent more time looking through the Black family's belongings than actually cleaning. They found all sorts of weird wizarding things, school books and uniforms from decades ago, a neat stack of broken broomsticks, and an old wardrobe that creaked and rattled loudly. "Probably a boggart" Ron said pointing the wardrobe. Draco agreed so they left it until they had been through everything else. Unlocking the wardrobe from a distance both men stood wands at the ready waiting for the boggart to emerge. Less than a minute later the door was flung open and Voldemort stepped out. Neither were prepared, Ron had been expecting a spider and Draco had never faced a boggart so he had no idea what shape it would take. They looked at each other unable to move, Voldemort stepped closer and closer to them. "Riddickulus" Draco said with as much energy as he could gather he was trying hard to put fear aside and visualize Voldemort wearing pink. Nothing happened and Ron gave a tiny squeak as Voldemort stepped closer to him. "Riddickulus!" Draco shouted with all his might he'd closed his eyes and when he opened them Voldemort was strutting around the room wearing a pink suit. Both men instantly began laughing, the sudden relief left them both giggling wrecks. Ron had sunk to the floor and was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Draco was much more civilised and instead he stood leaning against a trunk unable to hold in the laughter. Hermione arrived moments later to find them still laughing, the boggart tried to transform but before it had a chance she banished it. "I see you've been busy" Hermione said running her finger across the top of a trunk leaving a trail in dust. Ron had managed to pull himself together and stand "We have been, you have no idea how bad it was before we started" He said which was true, Hermione had not been into the attic and thus had no idea how much or how little work they had done. "We're almost done the third floor, Kreacher has been really helpful" Hermione said dusting the back of Ron's shirt. Draco had managed to contain his laughter and was straightening his own shirt. "The pancakes he made this morning were great" Draco said trying to make sure that Hermione knew how much he appreciated the large eyed creature. "I've got to go Harry will be wondering where I've gotten to" She said scanning the room for any further boggarts. Once she was sure there were no more she disappeared down the ladder. Ron and Draco got to cleaning and soon the wooden floor was gleaming. After working together all day they had become quite a team.

Harry invited Ron and Hermione to stay for dinner which Kreacher cooked without a fuss. Hermione was happy to hear that Harry and Draco had been reading to Avielle as she had found muggle studies on the topic proved it was beneficial. Ron updated Harry on news from the ministry, of which there was very little. Minerva still hadn't needed to write a letter to a muggle-born child so there had been no further killings. Ron and Hermione left shortly after dinner as they both had paperwork to do for their jobs. Harry and Draco took turns playing peek-a-boo with Avielle while the other showered. Once the small family were all in their pajamas they lay on the bed reading wizarding children's stories in silly voices. As Draco read his characters last line he realised both Avielle and Harry had fallen asleep. He tucked Avielle into her crib before climbing into bed and falling asleep himself.

_Reviews don't have to be complex one or two sentences can motivate me to write faster!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Almost didn't update! Today has been so busy! My puppy had his first vaccinations and was micro chipped so he's in an awful mood. Anyway enough about my day. Enjoy this chapter :D_

_HP still isn't mine._

The next morning Harry and Draco were eating the french toast Kreacher had made when an owl arrived. Harry instantly recognized it as Minerva's. He quickly read the letter aloud to Draco. He was going to meet ministry officials at the address of the latest letter recipient in less than an hour. Draco was happy to look after Avielle so he dressed and said goodbye. Arriving in the street outside the house Harry was reminded of his childhood home. It had been just as well kept and immaculate as the house he stood before now. He hope that the child inside was treated nothing like he had been. He knocked twice and was admitted but a shocked looking man who was obviously a muggle. Harry introduced himself as he was led into the dinning room where several ministry workers stood explaining the situation the parents of the child. "Julien has always been special, we knew he wasn't normal but the doctors could never work it out. We're so proud of him!" The dark haired woman said brushing a stray curl from her face. "It's so wonderful!" The man said agreeing with his wife. Harry was so happy to see their reaction he almost cried. "It is quite unfortunate that we have to be here" began the minister for magic "See here this is Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard I know. He defeated the Dark Lord at the age of seventeen! Your son will be in the best hands" the minister continued making Harry slightly uncomfortable. He had always felt uneasy when people talked of his defeat of Voldemort, he had always thought that anyone would do what he did had they been in the same situation. "Mr. Potter, it's such an honor to meet you. We never knew of the wizarding world until this morning - it still hasn't sunken in - but we were told about you and we know you wont let anything happen to Julien" the mother said reaching to shake his hand. "I have to go now but you are in the best hands" the Minister said shaking the hands of both the parents.

Harry made himself busy inspecting every inch of the outside of the house, he wanted to make sure he was well oriented when the gang arrived. He was given a tour of the inside of the house by Julien, who seemed to be a sensible boy. Harry was halfway through explaining the rules of Quidditch when Julien's mother arrived with sandwiches for lunch. The afternoon passed quickly with ministry workers Flooing in and out to swap shifts. Harry took control of the new workers making sure they knew that protecting Julien was more important than gathering information from the gang members. The sun set quickly and soon Julien was being tucked into bed. Harry took first watch wandering outside the house pretending to smoke. After half an hour with nothing to report Harry went inside. There were two ministry workers positioned in Julien's room, they would swap through out the night to ensure they were awake. Harry made himself comfortable sitting on the stairs glad to be jolted awake as pairs ascended the stairs to replace the watchers.

It was very early in the morning when finally something happened, a thud from Julien's room sent Harry running up the stairs wand at the ready. There were five masked men in the room, two had been petrified but two of the others were working hard to get rid of the ministry workers. Harry tried to stun the man who had begun to approach Julien, he was lucky enough to dodge as his spell backfired. "Let's go" their leader called as he apparated away, the two figures fighting ministry workers followed. Julien was wide awake and he sat up in his bed a huge grin on his face "magic is awesome" he said as his parents entered the room to check on him. "Take them to the holding cells at the ministry until we can question them" Harry ordered. The shaken ministry officials followed his instructions leaving him to accept the thanks of Julien's parents. "You have no idea what it means to us. We didn't know of your world until yesterday but we feel so accepted, you've risked your lives to protect us. We're so grateful" The man said shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "I have a baby, I can't imagine what it would be like knowing she was being threatened. I promise to catch the people responsible. I'll have two people posted here 24/7 until we catch them" Harry said knowing the minister of magic had fully agreed to this plan. Julien gave him a high five as he said goodbye and gave them his contact details.

Arriving home Harry was surprised to see their bedroom light on, he took of his jacket and shoes before going to investigate. Draco was in his pajamas with Avielle in the bright red baby carrier on his chest. He turned to see Harry and gave a look that said 'comment and I'll hurt you' but Harry couldn't resist "Latest trend in the wizarding world is it? wearing your baby?" Harry said in a mocking tone. Draco frowned before putting a finger to his lips "Shush, I just got her to sleep. She's become so accustomed to being in this stupid contraption that it's the only way to get her to sleep" Draco whispered. Harry gave Draco a thank you a kiss before he changed into his pajamas. "Do you want me to rescue you?" Harry asked noticing Draco had used a fastening charm instead of the muggle buckles. "Yes please" Draco said. "Promise not to make fun of me? or the carrier?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand at the back buckle. "Fine" Draco sighed as Harry worked on undoing the carrier. Once undone Harry took Avielle out and put her into her bed without waking her. "Show off!" Draco said as he gave Harry a hug. He had been worried that the plan was too simple to be effective. Harry gave Draco a full recount of events as they lay in bed.

_Don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10! Wow, I never thought I'd get this far! _

_HP belongs to my hero J.K Rowling _

"Still no word from the Ministry?" Harry asked at breakfast a few days later, he had been expecting a letter from the minister telling him how the interogation had gone. "Nope, just a letter from my mother" Draco said waving the piece of parchment in his hand to show Harry. "I might go visit the Minister, see what's taking so long" Harry said dropping his peice of toast onto his plate. Draco looked up from the letter "okay". Harry finished his breakfast before he went upstairs to shower and get dressed. He made sure his hair was relitively flat before he went back downstairs. Draco had fed and dressed Avielle, he sat with her on his lap as he read. "I'll be back by lunch" Harry said passing Draco and Avielle on his way to the fireplace. "See you" Draco said as green flames engulfed the dark haired man.

"I would've let you know if either of them had given us any useful information" The minster said as he paced back and forth behind his desk. "Have they said anything?" Harry asked knowing the ministry would do almost anything to catch those responsible. "One said 'ask the elves'" The minister said pausing for a moment in front of a picture, it seemed to be his family but Harry didn't know him well enough to be sure. "Elves, like house elves?" Harry asked wondering if it was a cryptic clue or the useless rambling of a captive man. "We're not sure what it means but we can't hold them anymore, they have a trial tomorrow then it's off to Azkaban if they're convicted" He said as he used both hands to smooth his jacket. Being minister of magic was a highly stressful job, it had been blamed for the balding of many men. "Okay, I'll talk to Kreacher but I doubt it actually means anything" Harry said as he stood. He left the office after shaking the ministers hand.

Having told Draco everything the minister had said to him Harry was none the wiser. "Kreacher?" Harry asked and the elf apeared with a loud crack, Avielle was startled awake by the sudden noise. Draco calmed Avielle while Harry asked Kreacher if he had any idea what the man meant. "When the war finished some elves had no more families. It's hard for an elf to get a job when their families dies out. Most of the elves went to work at Hogwarts in the kitchens. Kreacher doesn't know anything else that might help Master" Kreacher said shaking his head. Harry nodded, he thanked and dissmissed the old elf who was keen to get back to his duties. Draco had heard Kreacher and stood with a thoughtful look on his face. "Duh!" Draco said shaking his head at his own stupidity "some of the elves at Hogwarts are still loyal to the Dark Lord! They've probably been spying in Minerva's office to find out the addresses of the children, which they then feed to the gang" Draco said. It took Harry a moment to fully comprehend what he had said but when he did he agreed. "We have to tell Minerva" Draco said reaching for Harry's arm. They apparated to Hogsmede where they paused momentarily to calm Avielle then practically ran to Hogwarts. "Minerva!" Harry said as he scaled the stairs to the Headmistresses office, Draco and Avielle were not far behind. "Harry, what on earth is the matter?" She said standing behind her desk as they entered her office. "It's the elves!" Harry said. Minerva's face wrinkled in confusion. "What?" She managed to say before Draco took the opportunity to fully explain his theory. When he had finished Minerva no longer looked confused she nodded and said "I've asked the elves to keep my office clean as well so they had full access to my things" She said trying to process what she had been told. "You have to ask them who the gang members are" Draco said "You're their Master they can hardly lie to you. But you have to get the Minster and his people here first, as witnesses. So when their names are revealed they can be caught and tried" Draco took a deep breath, he had been so focused on getting his thoughts out that he had forgotten to breathe. "Right you are Mister Malfoy" Minerva said instructing one of the paintings to notify the minister as quickly as possible. Draco handed Avielle to Harry as he panted and wiped sweat from his brow. Harry jiggled Avielle who was grizzling after the excitement of running from Hogsmede to Hogwarts. Avielle drifted off to sleep as the minister and several of his people arrived through the fireplace. "Summon the elves Minerva" The minister instructed eager to see if Draco's theory was correct.

"Thank you very much Mister Malfoy!" the minister said as he shook Draco's hand, thanks to his quick thinking the ministry now possessed a list of the names of members of the gang. Draco shook hands with the minister and several of his high ranking workers before joining Harry beside Minerva. Minerva was holding Avielle, who had slept contentedly through the whole interrogation. The elves that weren't responsible were very upset, they blamed themselves for not figuring it out sooner. Hermione had come to comfort them and to stand up for the innocent elves when the minister accused them all of being in on the plan. "Can we go home now?" Draco asked Harry who nodded. The hardest part of leaving was convincing Minerva that she should let them take Avielle. Minerva complained that they were no where near as cute when they arrived for first year. Promising to bring Avielle back soon they managed to get the sleeping baby from the witches arms.

Draco was still doing his little victory dance when Hermione and Ron arrived later that afternoon. They were glad that the house didn't require any further cleaning and were happy to stay for dinner. Hermione asked Draco how he had figured it out and Draco explained that his father had tried to do a similar thing with Dobby. At the mention of Dobby everyone paused for a moment to reflect. When they had eaten dinner they moved to the sitting room where Avielle stole the evening by rolling over for the first time. Ron and Hermione left shortly before midnight leaving Harry and Draco to put Avielle to bed. It had been such an action packed day that they both fell asleep quickly.

_Hope you liked it! Finally the gang has been exposed! Unless you can think of a way for the story to continue the next chapter will be the last :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but being the genius I am I forgot/didn't bother to read the ingredients list on an iced biscuit I ate - turns out the icing was almost pure egg white. I'm allergic to eggs so I've been vomiting on and off for the last couple of days (what fun). Anyway this is the last chapter of this fic! Enjoy :D_

"I'm going to invite Teddy over tomorrow, is that okay?" Harry asked at the breakfast table, now that the trials were over and all the gang members imprisoned he had plenty of time to spend with his family. "Sure, are you still taking him to the zoo?" Draco asked, he hadn't let Harry know but he had never been to a zoo and was rather excited at the idea of seeing animals native to far off lands. "Yeah, I was planning on taking Avie as well, you can come too if you want" Harry said helping himself to another slice of toast. "I'd love to" Draco said handing Harry the jar of Nutella. Harry smiled, he had enjoyed taking Avielle to the park and wanted more regular family outings. "Great, do you want me to send Teddy a letter or go visit him?" Harry asked knowing Draco sometimes got jealous of the time he spent with his godson. "Send him a letter, you'll have plenty of time to talk in person when he's here" Draco said with a smile, he didn't want to keep them apart but Harry's visits often took all day. "Okay" Harry agreed. He began writing the letter but paused to ask "How long can he stay?" Draco looked thoughtful for a moment "As long as Aunt Andy will let him" he responded with a look that made Harry feel stupid.

"Harry, it's for you" Draco called taking the letter from the stubborn owl. Harry finished changing Avielle's nappy, washed his hands and rushed downstairs. He was relieved to see the owl belonged to Andromeda not Minerva. "Thanks" Harry said taking the letter, Teddy was allowed to stay for a week after which Andromeda promised to look after Avielle for an evening to give them some time to themselves. Harry spent the rest of the day transfiguring things in the bedroom next to theirs into things from Teddy's bedroom at their old house. He managed to get the mobile to have the same number of planets but he struggled to get the moons to orbit in the correct directions. The bed linen was crisp blue and smelled of Harry's favorite muggle fabric softener. "Almost done?" Draco asked from the doorway, he stood with Avielle in the carrier on his chest. "Yep" Harry said as he finished off a train set. Avielle smiled as Harry turned and waved. "I never thought you'd wear that quite so often" Harry said gesturing to the once hated baby carrier. "I didn't either but it's quite convenient" Draco replied remembering a time when he was too fashion conscious to wear the bright red carrier.

Teddy arrived at eight o'clock the next morning via Floo with Andromeda not far behind. Draco took Teddy's bags and showed him to his room while Andromeda cuddled Avielle. Andromeda wished Harry and Draco good luck and said good bye to her grandson with a hug. "Be good" she said firmly to which he nodded. Green flames illuminated the room and Andromeda was gone. "Zoo?" Harry asked, Teddy's hair changed to black and white zebra print as he said "Yes please!". Harry took Teddy upstairs to get his hat as Draco prepared Avielle's bottles for the day. "Teddy just for the day could you keep your hair one colour, it would scare the muggles if it kept changing" Harry said fitting the hat on the childs head. "Okay" Teddy agreed changing his hair to the same deep black as Harry's. Meeting up in the kitchen the two adults ran through a checklist before putting on their shoes. "If we've forgotten anything we can probably go without it, if not I'll apparate back and get it!" Draco said, it was something Harry often said but Draco had added the end to personalize it. "Off we go" Harry said taking Teddy's hand as the stepped out the front door. They took muggle public transport to the zoo ariving on a red double decker bus. Teddy was thrilled to see the posters showing the variety of animals the zoo had. Harry paid the entrance fee and took three maps. He gave one to Draco, one to Teddy and kept one for himself. "Where to first?" Harry asked after giving Teddy an opportunity to look over the map. The five year old looked incredibly thoughtful. "Can we see African animals first?" He asked pointing to the section of the map highlighted Orange, it just happened to be the furthest away. "Sure thing" Harry said glad he had put on his runners.

With all the detours to see animals it took them three quarters of an hour to reach the African animals section. "Lions!" Teddy exclaimed peering through the glass to see the pride of Lions as they slept under the shade of a large tree. "They're sleeping" Teddy said pointing to the Lions, "Can you see them Avie?" Teddy asked looking at the baby. Avielle was facing outwards for the first time and she seemed to be looking around happily. "I think she likes them" Draco said grasping her right hand. Teddy seemed pleased but it didn't last for long as he soon dragged them on to see the next enclosure "Giraffes! They're taller than you both, even if you stood on each other!" Teddy said excitedly. They let Teddy lead them around the zoo occasionally altering his route or plan to see an animal show. "I want a pet seal!" Teddy said as they exited the seal show arena. He began making seal noises and pretending to kiss Avielle's hand the way the seal had kissed it's keeper's. "Are you hungry yet?" Harry asked leading them toward the food court. "Yes! I could eat a...big animal" Teddy said unable to think of a creature he could eat. "Okay, I'll buy lunch if you find a table" Draco said leaving Harry and Teddy. Finding a table was harder than expected as the zoo was rather crowded. "We're about to leave if you want our table" a lady said as Teddy and Harry walked past. Harry thanked the lady and took possession of the table. Teddy was thrilled to see that it was next to an animal themed play fort. "Can I go play, Pleeeeeease?" Teddy asked jumping up and down on the spot. "Okay, but stay where I can see you" Harry said. Draco arrived shortly later with sandwiches cut into animal shapes, hot chips and bottles of juice with animal straws. "Teddy" Harry called watching as the little boy fare welled his playmates. Draco made sure Teddy used muggle hand sanitizer, one of his favorite muggle inventions, before eating his sandwich.

After lunch they managed to take a guided tour through the nocturnal animal display, Teddy enjoyed seeing the owls and bats most of all. The ventured through the snake house where Harry was happy not to be able to understand the slithering creatures. The Australian animal exhibit was Teddy's favorite by far. He had never seen a Kangaroo before let alone patted and fed one. He kept insisting on a second bag of food for so long that Harry finally caved and found one. Many people commented on how beautiful and alert Avielle was, something which made Draco very pleased. They found themselves back at the African animal section in time for Teddy to feed an Elephant. They were looking at a Binturong (_A.N look them up they are incredible_) when the loud speaker called out that the zoo would be closing in fifteen minutes. They rushed to the gift shop where Harry purchased a seal shirt, a stuffed kangaroo, a headband with elephant ears and an A-Z book of animals for Teddy and a stuffed rabbit, a zebra stripe baby suit and a snow globe for Avielle. Draco bought himself a giant slinky, something that fascinated him. They got on the bus with their bags of souvenirs and arrived home half an hour later. Teddy was yawning but still managed to play with Draco and the slinky while dinner was being made. He almost fell asleep in his spaghetti and Harry deemed him too tired for a bath. Harry tucked Teddy in and showered before climbing into his own bed. His feet ached but it had been worth it to have a very fun day with his family.

_The End - I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic (I've had a lot of fun writing it). This isn't really the end as I plan on writing further fics involving Avielle when I get more time :D Leave a Review if you want, I'd really appreciate it :D_


End file.
